Mutsu
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Mutsu (陸奥 Mutsu) is the merchant fleet Kaientai's 2nd in Command, but is in fact the one running the company. This is because her 'natural idiot' leader Sakamoto Tatsuma is always disappearing. Once things got to the extent that she had to install a homing device in his pistol, so that when he fired it, the homing device would clue her in to his whereabouts.Gintama Anime. Episode 57. Background Mutsu is the daughter of the president of a Space Pirate group specializing in human trafficking called 'Chidori'. She was forced to become the vice-president of Chidori against her will. The Chidori picked up Sakamoto when he was drifting down the sea on a haystack. Sakamoto was made a slave and put in jail, where he did his 'business' with the other slaves. It was at this time that Mutsu also learned 'business' from him. Sometime after Sakamoto was picked up, Mutsu's father died.The Chidori planned to kill Mutsu and the slaves to make the supervisor of Chidori their new President. Hearing this, Mutsu decided to use herself as bait and let the slaves, including Sakamoto escape. But in the end, she was saved by Sakamoto and the slaves. Appearance As a Yato, Mutsu has pale skin and constantly wears a sedge hat to protect herself from sunlight. She has brown, straight hair and brown eyes. She usually wears men's clothing. Back in her younger days, Mutsu had short hair and wore a cheongsam like clothing with a mini skirt and long a coat. Personality Mutsu is the opposite of Sakamoto, acting as the leader of the Kaientai. She is usually calm, collected, and serious. In the Renho Arc, however, she gets angry when Sakamoto plays Uno instead of thinking of an actual plan to save Earth. Practising what Sakamoto preaches; when her own leader got captured by aliens, she ensured the safety of the ship's guests before proceeding to help him. Relationships Friends & Allies Sakamoto Tatsuma: Sakata Gintoki: Story Renho Arc Trivia *Mutsu's historical precedent is Mutsu Munemitsu 陸奥宗光, a diplomat and one of the members of Sakamoto Ryoma's Kaientai. *In chapter 477 of the manga (Always Open Bags Like They Have 50 Million in Them) it's revealed that Mutsu is actually an Amanto and her father was the President of a Space Pirate group, similar to the Harusame, that specialized in Human Trafficking. Though Sakamoto bought their ships and Mutsu along with it, which is how she came to work for him. *She also states that she picked up the Tosa accent from Sakamoto. Quotes * (To Sakamoto Tatsuma) " I'm not seeking pleasure in this work. I'm only fulfilling my duty." * (To Sakamoto Tatsuma) " Tell them it was delicious.." * (To Chidori Leader) " Everybody knows that pirates never die clean deaths.. That's easier to predict than in the next panel, some bird droppings are going to land a direct hit on your face." * (To Lord Beida) " Someone who calls their own comrades tools doesn't have the rights to act as a commander. You shall not underestimate the star of the samurai." * (To Chidori) " Losing change is a failure unbecoming of a merchant. This time, I'm going to collect what I own in full. Down to the last cent." * (To Chidori Leader)" I wasn't picked up or taken in by that idiot. Back then, the one who picked up a stone... Was me." References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kaientai Category:Yato Tribe